


A Fourteenth Reason

by senpaikimchi



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaikimchi/pseuds/senpaikimchi
Summary: Hannah Baker is on the verge of ending her own life. She has everything set; the razors, the bath is already full, no one will bother her. But just before she gets in the tub to end all of the suffering, a friend busts through the door while trying to find her. Kimi Hitochi is that friend. He (yes, he.) became close with Hannah when he first came to Liberty High. You may think that her being saved is the end of the old Hannah, but it is truly the beginning of a different end.





	1. Chapter 1

I burst through the door. My eyes widened at the scene of the room. “H-Hannah. What the fuck is all this?” I asked. There was anger in my voice, but it was a sort of concerned anger. I knew exactly what was happening: she was going to end it all. “Why would you even think of this?!” I yelled. I still got no response. “Just answer me, please.” The anger had subsided. It was replaced with sole concern. Still no response. I grabbed her arm, and dragged her to her room. I made a mental note to drain the water so she couldn't attempt it later. “Now, why did you try to kill yourself?” I asked as calmly as possible. I still got no response. “Do you not wanna talk about it right now?” She nodded at that. Usually, she would've thrown me off of her bed when she slept, but tonight she needed someone to be with her. I held her, not close like a lover would, but just to keep her calm. 

O.o

The morning after the incident, she slept in until noon. I could see why she did, but she didn't see what she was doing. It was odd. She never skipped any period of school before, so I hoped it was just for that night. She showed up after lunch. “Hey, Hannah!” I called. She stood outside the lunchroom. She waved back. She looked deprived of everything; sleep, social contact, any form of light. Hell, she even forgot to match her clothes as she normally does. I ran after her when she tried to leave so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. I grabbed her arm when I finally caught up to her. “What do you want?” She whined. “Just tell me. Why'd you do what you did last night?” I asked. “You want answers? Fine. It's because no one fucking cared enough to help me when I was at the lowest, loneliest, and saddest point in my fucking life!” She yelled. “But-” She continued to release her anger on me. “'But' nothing! I have tried so fucking hard to fit in, and nobody has let me live down my mistakes! Do you know what it's like to have people calling you a “slut”, “whore”, or “skank” every time you entered a room? Or to have boys hovering behind you trying to grab your ass? Or how about having to witness your ex-friend being raped by a “school-hero”, and then be raped by him?” She continued. My eyes went wide. “Why have you been holding all this in? Why would you hide from me when you know you can tell me anything?” I asked. “I was scared, that's why! I didn't want you to think that I was anything that those goddamn boys told me I was! Or that you really thought that I was an “easy lay”, and you would make moves on me!” She yelled. I pulled her into an embrace. “I would never believe what those shits say about you. I would never make any moves on you, mainly because I am the worst at romancing people, and that if I did, I would risk losing the best thing to ever happened to me.” I responded. She laughed a bit. “Okay, but we both know that you could have any girl you wanted from this town. And second, how am I the best thing to happen to you?” She asked. “Because, you wanted to know me for who I was. You were the only one to talk to me before I magically got popular.” I answered. “Just promise me one thing. No matter how popular you get, always stay my friend.” She said. “I will.” I promised. 

O.o

It was about a week after I made the promise to Hannah. We started hanging out more after-school, usually at her house. It was a Friday, so we decided to sleep at her place for the weekend (though I spent almost every night now to keep her social and alive). But she let me invite someone. That someone was Courtney. The two disliked each other, but Courtney and I got along perfectly. The three of us sat on Hannah's bed, alcohol in-hand. Hannah had left to go shower for a bit. While she was gone, Courtney and I decided to continue our “little” game. We were just telling each other to do things, but the catch was the alcohol. That was something that added to the game's intensity, per say. Let's just say, shit gets weird when you're drunk. Some things have already happened; some kisses were shared, embarrassing stories were told, clothes were removed. But that only was the start. Yes, somehow things got weirder than that, all those things. “Okay, it's your turn now.” I said. She had the face of thinking on currently. “Come on! Just say anything!” I yelled. “Umm... I dare you to... take off your clothes!” She quickly spat out. “Umm... you sure about this? I mean, I'm not really sure this is what close friends do.” I said nervously. “I couldn't think of anything and you were pressuring me, so this is what you get!” She joked. “Just fucking do it!” I guess I have no choice. I started removing my clothes, piece by piece. Just out of the corner of my eye, I could see her blushing. She was super red! It was hard to not burst out into laughter. Once I finished removing everything, and I mean everything, Courtney's face went from bad to worse. She managed to be redder than she was before. “Well, since you did this to me,” I said sarcastically, pointing to myself. “I think it's only fair that I repay the favor.” I said. She couldn't even manage to look at me directly. “I dare you to remove whatever you have on.” She went beyond red, and proceeded to do as I dared. “C-can you not look, please?” She asked. “If you didn't look away when I did it, I won't look away when you do it.” I said. I really stressed the “you” in that statement. I felt bad for her, but I wasn't gonna show her. “I-I'm finished.” She said, not even facing me. “Aw, come on. Face me.” I teased. “I could barely face you when I made you do this, and I definitely can't do it now.” She said. “And why is that?” I asked. “Look, it's my turn. So... I dare you... to... tell me what you think about me.” She said. I thought about it for a moment, really trying to put together the truth. “Well,” I started, causing her eyes to widen. “I think that you're... a beautiful, independent, and interesting person. Every time I'm near you, I feel lucky to have someone like you as someone so close to me.” I said. “So, if I'm hearing you right, I believe that you're admitting that you love me?” She asked. “Yes, that's what I'm saying Courtney.” I could tell she was a little bit excited, though that would be saying a bit much. She was scared after hearing what I said. “Kimi, you know I-” I pushed myself closer to her to make sure no one heard me. “I know you're into women, but I could honestly care less.” I swooned. “H-how'd you know?” She asked, fear sitting on each word. “Court, I'm not fucking retarded am I? I can read you like a book, and same with you to me. And when you get drunk, I look after you, and you could say some personal things.” I admit. She went red just like she was earlier. “H-EY! What the fuck happened while I was gone?!” Hannah yelled as she re-entered the room. Both Courtney and I jumped and pulled the sheets over ourselves. “N-nothing! Nothing at all!” Courtney yelled. “Did you two have a quickie while I was gone?” Han teased. “Of fucking course not, Hannah!” I yelled jokingly. “'Little Miss Perfect' wouldn't do it with her closest friend... at least, not here.” I joked. She lightly punched my arm, yelling, “Fuck you!” in the process. “Is that implying you've done it before?” Hannah asked. “Implying, yes. Truth, maybe.” I mocked. “Well, is it true?” Hannah questioned. “If you want it to be, then it is.” I teased. Courtney continued to sink deeper and deeper into the blankets. “Whoa, what are you doing lil' love?” I asked. I looked under the sheets, only to see her hold a finger to her mouth. I tensed up at what came next. I felt something warm wrap around that part of me. I pressed a hand to her head to force her down. I almost forgot entirely about Hannah being in the room. “Y'know, I kinda wanna know what wonders Courtney's mouth is working on you right now.” Hannah said. I stopped caring about who was in the room and just focused on Courtney. “Hannah, c-close the door.” I demanded. Hannah did as she was told to. “Does her mouth feel good?” She teased. I couldn't hold in the noises that I was tempted to make and let them out. “Sounds like it does. I kinda wish I knew how it felt.” Hannah could not stop messing with me right now. I felt it twitch, signaling my finish. I let out a loud 'fuck' and let out a “reward” for Courtney's hard work. “So, how was it?” Hannah joked. “F-fuck you. I really wanted to say that the whole time.” I answered. I pulled Courtney's head off violently. “Let me see it.” I demanded. She crawled out from in the blankets. “Open up.” I demanded again. As she opened her mouth, you could see the thick white sitting on her tongue. “You're a good little slut, now aren't you? You like it when I fill you up, when I treat like you should be treated?” I teased. I had so much dirty talk that I could've used, but I kept it to a minimum for Hannah's sake. “Goddamn, you're a nice guy and all, but when you lay someone, it's like you're an entirely different person.” Hannah said. “That's because I am. You'd probably die if you knew what I was in to.” I said. “I think that we should sleep after what just happened.” Courtney suggested. So, on that note I jumped off the bed, taking Courtney with me. I had no idea what my relationship was anymore. Were we dating, close friends, fuck buddies, or just complete strangers now? I'll ask later, just to let the night end on a high note.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two. It might be a bit darker than the first, though I can't really tell if it i or not. But I hope you all enjoy regardless.

I guess it helped that there was a party the next night just so coincidentally after the night that Courtney and I hooked up...again. I waited outside the class that Hannah was in for last period. Her and Courtney's friendship has been getting better each day that they hung out. We planned on going to the party as a group, so Clay would tag in as well. "Hannah!" I yelled. She was about to walk in the opposite direction of where I was. I planned on escorting her to her locker, then going to get the other two. "So, how was Hell today?" I joked. "It could be better." She answered gloomily. "What do you mean, lil' love?" I asked. "Those fucking boys again, that's what I mean. They're back at it with shaming me and grabbing at my ass again." She complained. "Come here, lovely." I said, pulling her into a hug. No words were said after that. I brought her to her locker. I found Courtney on the way out. "Hey, Court!" I yelled. I chased after her, and she was fast. I finally caught up to her. "Why were you running?" I asked. "I have to get home! No time to explain!" She yelled. She was panicking. "Han! Come on! Gotta go!" I yelled at her. "Just let me give you a ride home, okay?" I offered. "Thanks. I needed one anyways." Courtney answered. As Hannah ran towards us, I saw some boys ogling Hannah and her "features". "Just give me a moment." I told Courtney. Hannah's face had an uneasy look on. I dashed to her. "Han, you okay?" I whispered. "No, these are the boys I was talking about." She responded. "I'm sorry. I should've been there to help you, but I had to go help Courtney." I said. She said we'd talk in the car. Fuck. I helped her exit the building. I looked back and shot death glares at the idiots who saw her as an object. Fucking bastards. Don't know what'll set them right. "Okay, let's go." I said. We bolted to the car and got in. The ride was dead silent. We got to Courtney's house. She jumped out the car with her things, and I followed her. "Kimi, what do you want?" She asked. She sounded irritated. "I just wanted to know what's bothering you so much. You look kinda upset." I answered. "Look, I don't wanna talk about it. It's... it's nothing." She responded. "It's clearly not nothing! You wouldn't be so upset if it was nothing! What are you hiding from me?" I asked. "I told you, it's nothing! Nothing is wrong, nothing at all!" She yelled back. "Okay, I trust you. But don't skip the party. I want to talk a bit." I said. I left her there, on her doorstep. I got back in the car, heading towards Hannah's. "What was that all about?" Hannah asked. "Nothing. It was nothing." I said angrily.

O.o

Hannah and I were getting ready. She messed with her hair, while I just sat back and relaxed. "Why were you arguing with Courtney earlier?" She asked. "I told that it was nothing, and it still is nothing." I answered. I was as irritated as Courtney was. "Why are you so upset about it? If it was nothing, then so be it." She responded. "Fine then. Just leave it alone." I said. After finishing up, we headed out to find Clay and Courtney.

O.o

We finally arrived at the party. I felt uneasy about it, knowing what's been happening behind the scenes at these things. "Come on! Ease up, you fucking faggot!" Someone yelled at me, seeing the uneasiness sitting on my face. Everyone seemed to assume I was gay because my name was usually feminine in Asian culture. But nope, my parents cursed me with being called gay forever, even with a girlfriend. "Look who it is! Hannah Baker, best ass in the eleventh grade class!" Someone teased. Hannah tilted her head down, face turning red, tears starting to fall. Shit, this already. Great. I hated how everyone seemed to have some vendetta with her, it was awful. I felt terrible about it. She looked back at me slightly, likely wanting me to comfort her. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, starting to help her leave the room. "I see you, faggot-ass! 'Bout to bag the bitch with the best ass!" A voice called. I knew that voice from a mile away. Justin Foley. I snapped at this point, the normal me being replaced with its nearly-insane counterpart. I slammed him into a nearby wall, pulling out my ever-so-handy switchblade. "What the fuck is your issue, faggot?!" Another voice yelled. Bryce, great. Just how I wanted to brighten up this moment. "What are you, the bitch's protector or something?" He joked. I dropped Justin from my grasp, my body snapping to face Bryce. "Jeez, trying to kill someone at a high school party. Seems a bit much," He said. "You wouldn't want some huge crime scene to break out here, would you?" He teased. "If anyone should be talking about crime scenes, you wouldn't be one of them." I wittily replied. "What're you talking about? You accusing me of a crime? I would never do such a thing!" He said reassuringly. "Don't play that shit with me, Bryce. I know more than you think." I said back. "Now you're stalking people, fucking amazing!" He yelled. "Let's say, I know some people. And if you don't wanna stop messing with certain people, maybe, just maybe, that information will be "leaked", for say." I responded. I left with Hannah, Clay, and Courtney, heading into the kitchen. "What was that about?" Hannah practically yelled. "I fucking sick of these people walking over you! Now I'm doing something about it, okay?" I responded. "Just stop, okay! I don't want anything to happen to you, or anyone!" She answered. "Whatever, I don't wanna dwell on this." I said, annoyed. "So, what you guys plan on doing?" Clay asked. "Getting the fuck out of here." Hannah mumbled. "Come on, we just got here, Han. We can't leave yet." Courtney replied. "After my complete public shaming, I can." She said. "Well," I started, grabbing Courtney by her shoulders'. "I want to spend some time with my lil' lovely." "You are the worst sometimes, you know that?" She joked. "But if Han wants to head home already, we can head to my place. Everyone is conveniently out tonight." I said. We eventually agreed on getting out of that party. Now leaving was harder than getting in. "Already leaving? Faggot-ass over there must be eager to get it in! We have a spare room if you wanna use it." Bryce mocked. "How about you fuck off, Bryce, and we leave? Sounds good if you ask me." I semi-joked, deciding to not put a few threats in that statement. "Sounds good to me as well. But not sure why you'd fuck a slutty-ass bitch if you have some self-respect." He teased. I took Hannah outside rather than fighting back, slamming the door behind us. I fiddled with my switchblade on the way back. "Kimi, promise me no-one died while we were there." Court joked. "Almost. Someone almost received a few swipes and stabs of this blade, but not quite enough." I answered. We thankfully reached my house before that conversation continued. I opened the door, a paper sitting on the coffee table. "Fuckin' landlord. Sod off ya little bitch." I mumbled. "What's up?" Courtney asked. "Damn landlord has reminded us that rent is five days overdue...again." I said annoyed. I crumbled the paper up and tossed it in the trash bin. "But I thought you were an only child? Your parents made enough earlier this year, why not now?" Courtney asked. "You thought wrong. I have four sisters, two younger, two older. Fucking amazing. One is named Keiko, sixteen. The second is Phoebe, nine. Third is Chang-Lin, twenty. Lastly there's Chien-Shiung, twenty-three. All of us have pretty damn Asian names." I replied. "Makes sense that rent is late, more kids have been coming along." We headed up to my room. It was pretty blank, only having a bed (which in of itself was plain) and white colored walls. "Never thought you would have such a plain room for someone who claims to be into "weird" shit." Hannah joked. "Well, that's a separate area of me, and the house." I said. "Does Courtney know where it is?" Hannah asked. "Obviously, I've taken her plenty of times here." Courtney's face seemed to light up when I said that. "I don't wanna even know what you're talking about anymore." Clay butted in. "Fine with me." I responded. We just hung out for a while, not really doing much besides talking about random shit that came up one way or another. "You never have tried alcohol? Seriously?" Hannah asked, intrigued in the topic. "Not once, seems like a risky business to get involved in." Clay replied. "Fucking punk." I joked. I checked the time. 1:30. Everyone should be home, but no-one came back. "I think we should be heading to bed by now." I said as I fake a yawn, wrapping an arm around Courtney. "When you try to be slick, you fail miserably, you know? But then you don't try and every girl is really attracted to you. It's odd." Hannah said. "But I chose this one to spend all my time on." I said, grabbing onto Courtney. "You should've never said yes to him." Hannah joked. "If you guys wanna stay over for the night, we have an air mattress somewhere around here. I think it's in the closet." I said. Courtney stayed next to me, while Clay and Hannah shared the air mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> So that is chapter one! I hope you guys all enjoyed it! I am semi-open to suggestions, so if you have any don't be afraid to P.M. me about them. But until next time, bye bye!


End file.
